


First Dance

by DespairAsSweetAsCitrus



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Astronomy, Domestic Fluff, Drama, First Dance, First Dates, Other, Romance, Teddy Bears, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, hello happy world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus/pseuds/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus
Summary: Cute, fluffy, diabetes iducticing one-shot between Kaoru and the reader.Enjoy :)





	First Dance

You stood in front of the hall doors, they were grand in size, white with gold detailing flowing in an elegant yet alluring way, you’d seen it a thousand times as you scrolled the venues website at all times of the day, night after night but it was nothing in comparison to seeing it in person. You heard a small laugh from beside you and looked to see what was so amusing and just as always, your purple haired prince stood by your side, watching you with such patience and love that your heart just couldn't contain itself. Her hair was up in its usual ponytail but you watched her as if it was done in the most elegant way possible, you both knew there was nothing special about the way you were dressed or how you both looked but there was something in the air today and it seemed to be making your heartbeat a hundred times faster than you would imagine was ever possible. Maybe it's because you were stood outside your wedding venue, waiting anxiously for the owner to show you around the grand hall that was customised with every single item the both of you could imagine that would make it a day to remember. 

“Sorry, sorry! Had a customer that wasn't happy with what they had so I had to change it around, ill comp this time for the trouble.” A tall woman in high heels dressed a little like Kaoru came running down the corridor, face flushed and out of breath. You both shook your head in a show of understanding, forgetting everything in the moment and feeling more excited as you watched the key rattle around in the hole. You gripped onto Kaoru’s arm, shaking with anticipation and you could feel her doing the same and then, with a waft of cold air and a step into the bright light, what greeted you was one of the best sights you had ever seen, second best to the girl stood right next to you.

The room was huge, much bigger than you had ever imagined it and you’d already memorized the rooms dimensions that were described on the website. It was filled with things that were perfectly made for the two of you, there was a red carpet stretching from the door to the stage which was almost the height of you and music sheet roses lined the edge of the carpet, small LED lights hidden inside each centre lighting it up like you were both celebrities entering the Oscars. You looked up at Kaoru who had a star struck expression on her face, looking dazed and lost in wonderland all at once. You pulled on her arm to get her to shift through the door and she stumbled through like a lost puppy, looking around until you made your way over to a table, you ran you hand over the linen cloth and shuddered at how soft it was. Name placements printed onto tickets that looked very similar to Space music tickets, Tomoe’s name was on this particular card written in professional, beautiful cursive wording and you didn’t dare pick it up in case you ruined it with shaking hands, small books were in the centre of each table and were open on different sonnets from Shakespeare plays hand picked by Kaoru herself. Theatre masks all hung over the end of each chair and you noticed they looked rather similar to Kaoru’s happy phantom thief mask which she kept hanging around in your bedroom which you let out a small huff of laughter at. Whilst lost in thought, you heard a ear screeching squeak come from Kaoru at the other side of the table and when you looked up, she was stood clutching a miniature Michelle teddy in her hands jumping up and down, you smiled wide at the sight knowing how much she loved teddy bears and also remembering that you forgot to tell her about the small little detail. You had both agreed you should make ‘Hello, happy world’ feel included seeing how much fun and adventure they gave Kaoru over the years. You were both out of college at the age of twenty two and having met in high school through the drama club, you were both aware of how much the band meant to Kaoru both as a career and as best friends. When Kaoru had finally calmed down and put the teddy back she started looking around with more confidence, she excitedly pointed out the pastel rainbow flag hanging over the stage which complimented Kaoru’s gold and white guitar that was stood solely on stage next to the rest of Hello Happy’s instruments. You remember the massive struggle the both of you had when trying to get her to trust the venue with her guitar, she was incredibly protective of it and there were at least seven phone calls to get her to relinquish it but now, looking at it on the stage, it was worth it. Both lost in astonishment you had completely forgotten that the other lady was still stood in the room with you and when her voice cut through the air, it made you both jump more than it should have done.

“Sorry to interrupt you but I'd just like to show you another feature that will be used at night and then I will leave you both to it.” She walked over to the light switch and turned it off and with that, the ceiling lit up with all the constellations of the universe, an audible gasp was heard from all three of you, you both shared a love of astronomy so this was just beautiful, it reminded you of a trip you once went on when you first started dating and you sat outside of a wood cabin and looked up at the stars, you blushed at the memory and searched for Kaoru’s body to wrap your arm around however you just clutched at air finally noticing that Kaoru was stood centre stage with her hand outstretched waiting for you to join her. You looked over at the owner and she nodded in understanding, making her way out of the door and shutting the room behind her. Once in her arms, she started moving around in a slow waltz, keeping you close, chest to chest and singing Romeo softly in your ears, her voice sending shivers down your spine and when she was finished you pulled away, looked straight into her angled, bright red eyes which were a lot darker in this light and told her the only thing on your mind.

“I can't wait to be your wife, I love you.” 


End file.
